


Needy Dorks

by HATSS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Riding, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATSS/pseuds/HATSS
Summary: Hinata is a needy lovable shit and Kageyama is right there to give it to him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 108





	Needy Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS ON CHAOTIC ENERGY  
> ENJOY THE SMUT U WEEBS❤️
> 
> THIS IS ALSO UNEDITED I NEED TO EDIT IT STILL

Kageyama pants hotly and his heated gaze on Hinata grows when the redhead throbs around him, sending a spike of arousal through him. “M-more,” Hinata mewls, his hair a blinding mess, lips a deep red and open to all the lewd sounds that leave his throat. Hinata grinds his hips back into Kageyama’s, and he pitfully groans. “I can’t—H-hinata, it’s—”   
  
“ _ God _ , m-more—plea— _ a-ah! _ — _ more _ —” Hinata begs for yet another round, and Kageyama almost whines. He stopped counting track a while back and the downside of that had caught up to him now; he was exhausted and if was some sex-stamina monster like Hinata was he’d be so down for another round, but now—now he just wanted to fall asleep.    
  
He couldn’t, though, not with the Hinata was now forcefully clenching around him, challenging him in a battle he was already sure of losing. “I’m gonna die—if w-we do it again. Dumbass.”   
  


Kageyama seems to have made a poor choice of words, what with the way Hinata seems to stop squirming on the bed to stare at him. “Gonna die, huh?” He questions with a pant. “I thought you—s-said “anything you want”?” 

“Hnhh, Hinata—p-please— _ agh! _ —”   
  
Kageyama cries out when Hinata moves forward and off of Kageyama, exposing his reddened cock to the chill of air. Hinata suddenly rises to his knees and yanks Kageyama down to the bed, pressing his back forcefully into the sweat-soaked mattress. “You leave me—no choice, then,” Hinata breaths, staring down at a wide-eyed Kageyama. “No, wait— _ nngah _ —” 

Kageyama can’t help the long-drawn moan that escapes from his mouth as Hinata positions and quickly swallows his cock in the tight heat of his ass. He gives Kageyama no time to adjust as he instantly starts raising his hips, almost letting the thick head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles, but clenching down hard enough so that it doesn’t. Then he slams back down and chokes out a moan. 

“F-fuck!”   
  
And then Hinata is riding Kageyama at no mercy, moving too fast for Kageyama’s mind to catch up. Instead he just grips his hands into Hinata’s hips for dear life. He doesn’t try to stop the now wrecked moans that rip from his throat. 

Because, for him, Hinata taking control, wrecking them both silmustenly, is the hottest thing he’s ever been graced by the presence of. But when Hinata chokes out, “Oh, oh—oh _ god _ —gonna—c— _ ah! _ —,”

“Fu—ck, Hinata!” Kageyama can feel Hinata’s heat uncontrollably surrounding him to his very core, and then he’s pushing his hips up into Hinata’s as he spurts his orgasm inside him. Hinata maons long and loud as he rides out his orgasm. 

Kageyama can feel Hinata push off him, then, with a strained sob and then he’s collapsing on top of him. “I can’t—feel my legs,” he pants before weakly rising to pepper kisses to Kageyama's chin.  Kageyama kisses him back. “I can’t feel my dick,” he says, staring blankly at the ceiling. “I told you I couldn’t do it anymore. What are you gonna do if my dick falls off?”

There’s a moment of silence between them and then Hinata snorts. “I would top you, obviously.”

“Nooo,” Kageyama groans. “I love you, but the only thing going up my ass is nothing.”   
  
Hinata snorts again and rolls over on top of Kageyama’s body, and rests his head in his neck. Kageyama turns his head. “Love you, too. Dork,” Hinata adds with a laugh when Kageyama accidently gets a mouthful of his hair. 


End file.
